Bonbon Beanstalk
- | shard = Level 1820 | characters = Magic Mort | champion = Classy Climber | new = Episode without since its debut in in with blocker orders in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Fruity Fairground | previous2 = Fruity-Fairground.png | next = Icing Islands | next2 = Icing-Islands.png }} Story Magic Mort the magician got so excited that he threw his top hat way too high up in the sky and it’s now stuck from the clouds. Tiffi grows a candy beanstalk to retrieve his hat from the clouds. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, but it is the first time that an episode has no jelly levels ever since its debut. *Also, coconut wheels appear in mixed levels in level 1806. *Chameleon candies appear in levels with blocker orders for the first time in level 1809. *Magic mixers that can spawn candy bombs appear in moves levels for the first time in level 1813. Levels Bonbon Beanstalk contains three somewhat hard levels: , , and , two hard levels: and , two very hard levels: and , and one extremely hard level (on mobile):1815 As a result, this is a very hard episode, and is considered much easier than the previous episode, Fruity Fairground. | very hard = | extremely hard = 0 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP122 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1806 Reality.png|Level 1806 - |link=Level 1806 Level 1807 Reality 2nd Nerfed.png|Level 1807 - |link=Level 1807 Level 1808 Reality.png|Level 1808 - |link=Level 1808 Level 1809 Reality.png|Level 1809 - |link=Level 1809 Level 1810 Reality Second Nerfed Before.png|Level 1810 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1810 Level 1810 Reality Second Nerfed After.png|Level 1810 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1810 Level 1811 Reality.png|Level 1811 - |link=Level 1811 Level 1812 Reality.png|Level 1812 - |link=Level 1812 Level 1813 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1813 - |link=Level 1813 Level 1814 Reality.png|Level 1814 - |link=Level 1814 Level 1815 Reality before.png|Level 1815 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1815 Level 1815 Reality after.png|Level 1815 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1815 Level 1816 Reality.png|Level 1816 - |link=Level 1816 Level 1817 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1817 - |link=Level 1817 Level 1818 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1818 - |link=Level 1818 Level 1819 Reality.png|Level 1819 - |link=Level 1819 Level 1820 Reality before.png|Level 1820 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1820 Level 1820 Reality after.png|Level 1820 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1820 |-| Champion title= Classy Climber.png|Champion title|link=Classy Climber Episode 122 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 122 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Bonbonbeanstalk.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode shares its first word with Dreamworld episode, Bonbon Baths. **Also with Bonbon Bistro, 85th episode in Reality. *This is the first episode in all of Candy Crush Saga that doesn't have jelly levels. **This is probably due to the rise of mixed levels. *This is the second episode which doesn't have ingredients levels, with the first being Blueberry Brush. *This is the third episode that has a moves finale. *It starts a trend of even numbers episodes containing no jelly and ingredients levels. On the other hand, it continues the trend of only odd numbered episodes contain jelly and ingredients levels. *When this episode was released, all the hexagon levels dissapeard. *This episode contains a hell's cluster (1807-1810). Category:World Thirty-One Category:Episodes released in 2016